The New Generation
by ShunKickShunKers
Summary: The Sorting Hat felt bored. The last generations of witches and wizards have been dreadfully dull. Perhaps this year he will have some more exciting subjects to sort...oneshot


**Just a little thing I had in mind; kind of a 'sorting BvS and WW characters in Hogwarts' thing. Hope you'll enjoy!**

 **Unbeta-ed work, so all mistakes are mine.**

* * *

The Sorting Hat slowly awoke. The Ceremony would soon begin and as usual, he would retake his role; the prequel in the destiny of a new generation of witches and wizards by sending them in a House that would define them.

He felt dreadfully bored.

In the past decades, nothing much had changed. The magical population had slowly regrown, encouraged by the relative peacefulness this era ensured and the students had become quite dull. No-one particularly challenging, no little seed ready to bloom into a well-groomed plant ahead. He almost longed for another Harry Potter, or even a future Tom Riddle.

He knew he should be proud of his role, that Godric's magic had allowed him to 'live' so long, but who could blame him? His best distraction was Headmistress Finch pacing through the office and cursing Miss Lane ( _Ravenclaw, first year, twelve seconds to sorting)_ for her restless inquisitiveness or Arthur Curtis's ( _Gryffindor, second year, ten seconds to sorting_ ) various misdeeds. The former was naturally curious about everything and the latter had a naughty temper. The Hat had been particularly proud of that sorting, even though many wondered if he hadn't just pulled another Pettigrew _(he maintained he would probably send the little rat in Gryffindor again if he somehow returned on the three-legged stool)._

Last year had been dreadfully…uneventful. He hadn't even been given enough material for the theme of this year's opening song. He had to resort to make up something out of the hat –no pun implied –from previous years and hope people wouldn't notice he was spurting general nonsense about the Houses Finest Qualities. He enjoyed peace just as anyone else but damn it, a little animation could help from time to time.

Headmistress June Finch stood and welcomed the new generation warmly. Deputy Headmaster Gordon dropped the list of names and started calling the students. The Hat sighed inwardly and waited for the inevitable ritual to begin.

"Allen, Bartholomew."

The first boy of the list happily hurried to sit on the three-legged stool. The moment the Hat brushed the top of his head, he felt pleasantly surprised. Muggleborn, excited to step into this new world. Brave and bold with a genuine want to help the people around him. And cherry on the top, he had potential. _True_ potential. With the right training, the Hat could anticipate many things from him. Not quite the new Harry Potter he expected, but he would take anything at this rate.

 _Hufflepuff_

The next student was a little more disappointing; a plain pureblood with no ambitions. He was sorted in Ravenclaw. A few came and went; the Sorting Hat resumed to doing his annual job nearly mechanically.

"Candy, Etta."

Pureblood, recently moved from America. A cheerful one, very eager to leave her print in this world. He hesitated between Slytherin and Gryffindor but settled on the house of the lions. Yes, she was too bold to stand in the middle of snakes.

 _Gryffindor_.

Students kept coming and going and fell back into a sweet lull of normality.

"Kent, Clark."

He didn't think he would find another surprise in the lot until that one came to sit underneath him. The first thing he noticed was that Clark Kent was NOT his true name…but Kal-El…from this old magical family that had been decimated centuries ago…or so they thought. But how had he surivied...time traveling in the future? Intersting...

The boy squirmed underneath, mentally begging him not to reveal his true heritage. Needless to worry, the Hat reassured him, the boy's past was none of his business. He carried a noble soul, the guilt for the death of his adoptive father but also a strong belief in justice and a fair amount of loyalty to his adopted people. The Hat hesitated a moment. He would do great in all Houses…But he needed a friendly environment, not a place where…yes, that would do.

 _Hufflepuff_

"Luthor, Alexander."

A halfblood. Interesting views of the wizarding world. Very interesting views, indeed. Shame the Hat couldn't warn the headmistress about potential troublemakers, he had no doubt Finch and Gordon would have their hands full with this one.

 _Slytherin._

Another roll of boys and girls took their seat. Was it his impression or was this generation might be more interesting that it had in years?

"Prince, Diana."

His first impression of her mind was…warm. A sandy beach, sunlight, trees, high mountains, a very picturesque…wait a moment.

' _Could you please lower the shields around your mind, Miss Prince? I need to read through your mind to sort you.'_ The girl jumped, startled. She raised both eyebrows in silent question. _'Yes, it is in fact required if you wish to integrate one house. Whatever I see will be kept for myself.'_ Heavy sigh. She didn't like this but obligingly lowered her defenses. Once he got a peek…the Hat would have whistled if he could. No wonder why she was taught to protect her mind so fiercely; her mother was none other than _the_ Hippolyta Amazon and her father…the less said, the better.

A soft cough reminded him he had an actual job to do.

Right.

So…bravery, genuine kindness and a hint of impertinence. A huge hunk of power, but given her origins that was to be expected. And this thirst of knowledge…such eagerness…he hadn't felt it in a very long time…

 _Ravenclaw_

He felt slightly relieved when she left the stool to join her table and eagerly skipped to the next student. Perhaps he was done for extraordinary ones this year. They did say 'be careful for what you wish for'.

"Trevor, Steve."

Another American immigrant. Muggleborn, the first wizard in his family, but not the first-born son. Very curious about this new world, eager to start new adventures…no doubt-

"Put me in Ravenclaw please?"

' _What_?'

Newbies trying to bargain their way into a house wasn't new, but it was the first time one demanded it. Or wait, a particular Miss Granger had too a few decades ago…

"I want to go in Ravenclaw." The Hat spotted a furtive picture of Diana Prince in his mind, quickly followed by a wave of embarrassment. Puppy love, so soon?

' _You wouldn't be happy in Ravenclaw_ ', he told the boy. ' _You would fare better-'_

"Gryffindor then?" Steve interrupted almost indecently. "My friends Charlie and Sameer are there."

'… _That's what I was about to say…'_

 _Gryffindor_

The blonde boy left the stool and made his way happily to the Gryffindor table. The Hat thought it was done now with his new oddities until…

"Wayne, Bruce."

…bloody hell. Now _that_ was another piece of work. His mental barriers were strong, fiercely protected by a dark impenetrable dark shield. Unlike Diana Prince, there was no sweet illusion for distraction, just a blunt wall. Once again, he asked permission for entrance. The boy allowed it, but barely. His mind was filled with mistrust and growing paranoia, but such intelligence and such will to seek justice done…not unlike Kent, but so much more…violent.

For the first time in many years, the Hat wished he had a body of his own. This generation sounded very promising and ready to cause mayhem…shame he wouldn't witness it. At least he'd get second-hand reports from Finch, if anything. With a last heavy sight, he sent the last scion of the House of Wayne to his temporary residence.

 _Slytherin_


End file.
